europa_universalisfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kategoria:Kolonizacja
Kolonizacja '''- to jedna z możliwości ekspansji terytorialnej w Europa Universalis. Państwa mogą odkrywać i kolonizować prowincje na kontynentach Amerykańskich, Afrykańskich, Azjatyckich i Australijskich w tym Syberię i wyspy na Pacyfiku oraz Europę. Przebieg kolonizacji Kolonizację należy zacząć od zdobycia kolonisty. Następnie wysyła się go na niezasiedlone tereny odkryte przez odkrywcę/konkwistadora po czym przybywa on do prowincji do której go wysłano i zakłada osadę. W Europa Universalis IV kolonista ma zawsze 100% szans na powodzenie a po założeniu osady zostaje w niej, aby przyśpieszyć wzrost kolonii poprzez zwiększenie procentowej szansy na nowych osadników. W poprzednich częściach kolonista ma procentową szansę na to że się uda a po założeniu kolonii można wysyłać kolejnych by zwiększyć liczbę osadników. Po zdobyciu 1000 mieszkańców kolonia przeradza się w pełnoprawne miasto, lecz ma 75% autonomii i brak jakichkolwiek budynków. Jeśli zasiedlisz ziemie w Ameryce licz się z tym że po przekształceniu w miasta pięciu kolonii w regionie powstanie państwo kolonialne. Państwa kolonizujące Lista państw kolonizujących dzięki zdobyciu kolonisty przez narodowe idee lub odblokowując go przez eksploracyjne idee/ekspansyjne idee '''Narodowe idee: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Eksploracyjne idee: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Ekspansyjne idee: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Europa W Europie Universalis 3 można było skolonizować dwa obszary: Islandię i Laponię. Islandia od początku gry należy do Norwegii i ma nawet jako jedyna kolonia w grze od początku ma fort. Laponia prawie zawsze jest kolonizowana na samym początku gry przez Norwegie lub Szwecję. Ameryka Ameryka jest najłatwiejsza do kolonizacji przez państwa europejskie. Wiele ziem ma mało tubylców którzy są nie są zbyt agresywni, a państewka indiańskie nie są groźne dla europejskich potęg. Jest to też jedyny kontynent posiadający regiony kolonialne więc jeśli kolonizujesz Amerykę to przydatne będą bonusy podnoszące cła. Najłatwiej kolonizować Amerykę grając Portugalią i Hiszpanią. Z dodatkiem "Conquest of Paradise" (pol. "Podbój raju") Region ten (Razem z Grenlandią) można również "przelosować" dzięki czemu region ten niemalże zawsze będzie zaskakujący i zachęcający do odkrywania. Afryka Afryka jest znacznie bardziej zasiedlona. Tubylcy w każdej prowincji liczeni są w tysiącach i są bardzo agresywni. Wiele jest tu też państw Afrykańskich a także Islamskich. Hiszpania i Portugalia mają zadanie ułatwione podobnie jak w przypadku Ameryki. Mogą podbić państwa na północy takie jak Maroko a ich zasięg kolonialny bez problemu pozwala na kolonizacje dalszych części Afryki. Kolonie w Afryce są również pomocne w kolonizacji Azji. Nie ma tu regionów kolonialnych (Wyjątkiem jest modyfikacja "Extended Timeline"). Azja, Australia i Oceania. Azja to kontynent najbardziej na wschodzie. Jego kolonizacja jest najtrudniejsza, gdyż ziemie na których nie ma żadnych państw to jedynie Indonezja, Tajwan i Syberia. Ich podbijanie jest jednak opłacalne i zarobisz sporo na handlu. Australia jest z kolei niezbyt bogatym, lecz mało zasiedlonym kontynentem. Nie ma tam żadnych państw, lecz większość obszarów to pustkowia. Oceania to wiele wysepek do zasiedlenia, które są dosyć mocno zamieszkane. Mają sporo tubylców i nieco państw które jednak nie będą wielką przeszkodą.